


Someday

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Ezra Bridger mentioned, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kanan Jarrus mentioned - Freeform, Light Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: I was having some feels about missing Ezra (WHERE IS HE?) and wrote this little ficlet about Sabine's mural.





	Someday

Hera squeezed Jacen’s hand gently, and tugged him away from the outer edge of the balcony.

“Not too close, Jacen, you don’t want to fall.”

He nodded up at her, and then lifted his arms up. Hera smiled and scooped him into her arms. She could feel him getting bigger and heavier nearly every time she picked him up, and it almost made her sad- it really felt like just yesterday he’d been her little newborn baby, but she was beginning to realize she wouldn’t be able to just scoop him up forever.

She watched Jacen look across the horizon, across the rolling hills of Lothal. The city seemed to glitter. Hera swore that every day since its liberation, it was more and more beautiful.

When she saw Ezra again, whenever that would be, she needed to tell him how proud she was of him.

Chopper warbled something, and Hera turned around. Sabine was patting Chopper’s dome, and she looked up to Hera to greet her with a nod. Sabine lifted a hand up, saluting to Jacen.

“Hey, Spectre 7, how’ve you been?”

Jacen giggled and saluted back to her. “Good!”

“Glad to hear it.”

“So,” Hera said. “What is it you called us out here for?”

Sabine straightened up proudly. “I’ve been working on something, and I want you to see it. Plus, Zeb’s already there.”

Jacen gasped, his eyes twinkling in the familiar way that always pulled at Hera’s heartstrings. “Uncle Zeb is here?”

Sabine laughed, and Jacen reached out to her, so Hera shifted him and let Sabine take him. She bounced him a little.

“Mmhmm. Wanna go see him?”

* * *

 

They arrived not long after, on the other side of an open mouth. Zeb came around, immediately opening his arms up to receive the child running at him. Zeb pretended that Jacen running into him knocked him back to the ground, letting the laughing boy climb onto him triumphantly. Hera and Sabine both shook their heads, though they couldn’t help but laugh too.

Zeb wrapped his arms around Jacen in a hug that looked like it could crush him, but Hera knew Zeb well enough to know it was much gentler than that. Zeb was so afraid of hurting him that it had taken so much coaxing to get him to hold Jacen in the first place when he was a baby.

Zeb tousled Jacen’s soft green hair, laughing.

“How’s it going, kid?”

“Good,” Jacen said through giggles.

Hera smiled watching them, and felt a nudge from Sabine.

“Hey, I want to show you something.”

Hera raised an eyebrow. “Is it what you called us here for in the first place?”

Sabine nodded, and pulled Hera quietly away from Zeb and Jacen. She stopped before the opening of the hangar, and turned to her.

“I wanted to show this to you alone before anyone else.”

Hera frowned at her, tilting her head. “Okay…”

Sabine smiled sympathetically and stepped around the wall, Hera following her. Hera gasped when she saw it.

It was a mural of the crew. She could still smell a hint of the paint, so it was new enough- but the picture was old. In the center was Ezra, flanked by Sabine and Hera herself, all of them holding helmets. Between Hera and Ezra was Chopper, and behind Ezra and Sabine was a smiling Zeb, with one large hand on Sabine’s shoulder. And behind Hera, was-

“Kanan,” Hera said softly. She hadn’t even realized she said it until Sabine looked at her sympathetically.

Sabine swallowed hard. “Do you-”

“I love it.”

She walked towards it, stopping right in front of it, starting straight at Kanan. Sabine was, of course, a phenomenal artist, and had perfectly captured him. So well, it seemed to be twisting Hera’s heart.

Sabine was right next to her, and she rubbed Hera’s arm comfortingly. “The paint is dry. You can touch it, if you want.”

Hera slowly reached out, up towards the painting of Kanan’s face, and gently brushed her fingers over it.

She could almost feel  _ him _ . The softness of his skin, the hairs of his beard (which had surprised her at first by being coarser than the ones on his face), and the slight difference between the skin on his face and his scar.

She could feel tears in her eyes, when all that was really beneath her fingers was stone and paint.

Hera stepped back from it, letting her hand fall to her side. She looked towards Ezra, who naturally had a Loth-cat perched on his shoulder, and felt another pang of longing. She missed him every day, just like she had with Kanan, and wanted so badly to see him again.

He said they would. She just needed to be patient.

Like Kanan always told her to be.

“It’s beautiful, Sabine.”

“Thank you,” Sabine shifted and looked at Hera, who returned her gaze. “I wanted to tell you that I’m leaving in a couple of days. To find Ezra.”

Hera glanced down at the floor for a second. “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“I don’t know.”

“And you’ll be careful?” Hera was keeping her composure, but her voice shook just a little bit. She couldn’t lose Sabine too.

Sabine smiled sadly, and it suddenly struck Hera how much she’d grown since they first met. “I’m always careful.”

They both stood in silence for a few more moments, Hera taking in the mural as much as she could.

A tiny voice sounded from behind them, echoing just slightly. “Mama?”

Hera turned around blinking the threatening tears from her eyes and smiling at Jacen.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Jacen walked towards her a bit, followed by Zeb, who was captivated by the mural in front of him. Hera knelt down, giving both of them a wam look, but Jacen just met her with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Hera nodded, and stroked his hair gently. Jacen had, from what she could tell, inherited the Force from Kanan- however that worked. She’d have to ask the Skywalker kid sometime. And he had the same talent for picking up on her emotions that Kanan always had.

“I’m alright. Did you see Sabine’s painting?”

Jacen looked over her shoulder, and then nodded. Hera picked him up and brought him closer to it. She could see Sabine and Zeb talking quietly out of the corner of her eye, and she could see the same emotions she felt all over Zeb’s face. She look back towards the mural, and brought one hand to point at herself.

“Who’s that?”

Jacen grinned wide. “That’s you!”

Hera smiled and nodded. “Mmhmm,” she pointed at Sabine. “And who’s that?”

“Sabine!” Jacen said, and then he pointed to Zeb himself. “And that’s Uncle Zeb!”

Hera chuckled, and then motioned towards Chopper with her foot. “And-”

“Chopper!” Jacen interrupted. Hera smiled and kissed his cheek, and then pointed to Kanan. “Do you know who that is?”

Her voice was just a little quieter, and more emotional. Jacen studied the wall, and then looked back to Hera.

“Is that Daddy?”

Hera gave him a warm smile, and nodded. One thing she’d always made sure of was to show Jacen as many pictures and videos she had of Kanan. Even if he’d never get to meet his father, she always wanted him to know him.

“Yes, that’s Daddy,” Hera said. “And who’s that?”

She pointed to Ezra, and Jacen tilted his head just a little bit, as if inspecting the features. There was a much longer pause than when she’d pointed out Kanan. “Ezra?”

Hera nodded. “Yes, that’s Ezra.”

Jacen didn’t know quite as much about Ezra as he did Kanan, but he still knew enough. Hera always wondered what Ezra would think of Jacen. She imagined him being as good a big brother as Sabine is a big sister.

Hera smiled at him. “Sabine is going to bring Ezra home, and you’ll get to meet him.”

“When?”

Hera paused, and sighed.

“Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
